Burn
by KohanaZakki-19
Summary: Oikawa, al enterarse lo que sucedió, hace un desastre en su departamente (y consigo mismo). Bokuto solo lo observa.


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.**

**Advertencias: posibles faltas de ortografía o redacción. Lo siento.**

* * *

BURN

Entró a su pequeño departamento y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse una gran taza de café. Ya sentado en el comedor, tomó unos sorbos mientras rememoraba los sucesos que habían pasado hace unas horas. Sus ojos se comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero en vez de derramar alguna, gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Qué se joda Bokuto.

Caminó furioso a su habitación y tomó todas las cartas que estaban acomodadas perfectamente en su escritorio. Volvió a la cocina por un recipiente y fósforos. Todo era una locura, pero no se podía detener. La ira y un sentimiento que no podía explicar lo consumían por dentro, así como las cartas lo harían en un momento.

La primer carta que leyó, que le sacó una risa, se estaba consumiendo por el fuego. Continuó con la segunda, la que decía cuál era su poema favorito de Nakahara Chuuya; y que él, por estupidez (o ternura por cómo se mostraba el entusiasmo del emisor por hablar de sus gustos), había escrito en una hoja y pegado con cuidado en una pared de su habitación. La tercera hablaba de la pasión que sentía por el voleibol y que hizo que se interesara por el autor. Y la cuarta, la que hizo que se fascinara por esa persona decía…

—¿Qué haces, Oikawa?

Tooru dio brinco al escuchar una repentina voz en su solitario apartamento; volteó a ver de dónde provenía y se sorprendió de encontrarse con el rostro confundido de Koutarou. Lo miró por unos segundos más, con un rostro impertérrito y volvió a su tarea de quemar las cartas. Como si ver a Bokuto de repente fuera lo más normal de su vida.

Koutarou, al unir todos los puntos que mostraba Oikawa, pudo entender lo que estaba ocurriendo; y una sonrisa melancólica se apoderó de él. Sin embargo, prefirió callar lo que estaba pensando y decidió abordar el tema como siempre lo hacía: iniciar una conversación con algún disparate.

—Si hubiera sabido que un chico como tú iba a leer mis cartas, en vez de iniciar con un "querido desconocido", hubiera puesto "querido Chico Kawaii"[1].

Dos arreboles aparecieron en las mejillas de Oikawa, y estuvo a punto de responderle con alguna palabra mordaz, pero prefirió callar y seguir con su labor. No obstante, se notaba el temblor de sus manos cada vez que realizaba la acción. La duda al fin apareció, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que se detuviera. Bokuto lo observó por un tiempo más, admirando cada movimiento y gesto de la segunda persona que lo conocía más; dio un suspiro de frustración.

—Tooru, no me ignores, por favor. Yo… —calló al ver cómo podía ver a través de sus manos. Eran translúcidas—. Tooru, creo que estoy desapareciendo.

Oikawa detuvo sus movimientos y vio que efectivamente, las manos de su acompañante eran traslúcidas y poco a poco iba subiendo hasta sus brazos. Así, con ese aspecto, parecía un fantasma. Creía saber el porqué estaba desapareciendo Bokuto; con cada carta lanzada al fuego, se iba desvaneciendo. Esperaba que también todo los sentimientos que había experimentado al leer esas cartas, se pudieran borrar de su corazón. Se quedó callado, continuando con su tarea que él mismo se había impuesto. Al parecer Tooru estaba empeñado en no dirigirle ni una palabra.

—Oikawa, ¿crees que funcione lo que estás haciendo? ¿En serio podrás olvidar? —Koutarou se atrevió a posar su mano en el hombro de Tooru, temiendo ganarse el odio de este. Sabía que sufría, pero era muy orgulloso para demostrárselo, especialmente a él.

—Lo haré.

—Leíste todas mis cartas, hiciste todo lo que decían, compraste mis libros favoritos para poder estar de acuerdo conmigo o debatir conmigo si sucedía lo contrario, comiste _yakiniku _(el cual es mi platillo favorito_), _incluso fuiste al bar _Lupin_. No creo que lo vayas a olvidar todo tan fácilmente.

-Tú no me conoces -soltó agresivamente-. Y si tú crees que no te voy a olvidar (lo cual estás muy equivocado), pues poco a poco lo haré, hasta que no queda nada de ti, en mí.

Sus palabras estaban cubiertas de resentimiento. Pero eso no detuvo a Bokuto para que acariciara la cabellera de Oikawa y éste, aunque estaba anonado, no lo alejó, ya que sin querer estaba disfrutando ese gesto. Cerró los ojos y deseó que ese instante se congelara. Olvidó todo lo que había pasado anteriormente y solo se concentró en la ironía de ser tocado cálidamente por alguien que parecía más un espectro que un ser humano. Sin mucho esfuerzo, la barrera que había mantenido con Koutarou, se estaba agrietando.

—Aun si quemas las cartas, todos los recuerdos que creaste te perseguirán por muchos años —dijo Bokuto, con pesar.

[...]

Pasó un minuto o una hora (el tiempo se desfiguró ante ellos) y Bokuto paró sus caricias para preguntarle nuevamente.

—Tooru, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—No… no lo sé —ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, aunque eso no lo detuvo para decir lo siguiente—, pero es lo mejor. Me hubiera gustado conocerte en persona, conversar contigo, que me dijeras todo lo que mencionaste en las cartas; incluso Akaashi también podría haber participado en nuestras charlas. En cambio, te conozco por medio de estas cartas, y nunca podré verte porque decidiste morirte, Bokuto.

Los ojos de Oikawa mostraban desesperación y enojo. Quería llorar, pero se rehusaba a mostrarse así ante Bokuto. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso; por qué le afectaba tanto la muerte de alguien que apenas conoció por medio de algunas cartas que encontró en el departamento el día en que se mudó. Quería golpearlo, sin embargo, sabía que era imposible. El Bokuto que se mostraba enfrente de él, era producto de su mente; no existía. Lo cual hacía más estúpida esa conversación que mantenía, porque eso demostraba cuán desesperado estaba de poder hablar con él.

En cambio, Bokuto lo miraba lleno de culpa. Ver a Oikawa así, le partía el corazón. Nunca se lamentó por dejar esas palabras suyas en papel, hasta ahora. Quería consolarlo, pero se quedó en su lugar. No podía tocarlo nuevamente. Si lo hacía, temía empeorar el progreso que había realizado, y era lo que menos quería. Además, si se hubieran conocido como lo sugería Tooru…

—Me alegro que hayamos coincidido así. Si nuestras miradas se hubieran topado e intercambiado palabras, te aseguro que Akaashi, tú y yo hubiéramos sufrido mucho. Estamos bien así, Tooru. Fue lo mejor.

Oikawa en su mirada, al fin reflejó lo que realmente sentía: dolor. No entendía sus palabras, y si era sincero, a veces no entendía al Bokuto de las cartas. Su redacción era un torbellino de sentimientos; pasaba de la alegría, a la duda y de la duda, a una desesperación por encontrarle algún sentido a su existencia. Incluso cuando en sus misivas narraba la maravillosa vida que llevaba con Keiji y lo mucho que lo amaba, siempre encontraba una melancolía implícita en cada párrafo. Eso siempre lo dejaba con la intriga, y también agotado, por querer saber la causa de sus estados de ánimo. Pero así, nunca las dejó de leer. Bokuto era extraordinario a su manera.

[...]

—¿Por qué te fuiste, Boku-chan?

—Me sentía solo, fuera de este mundo.

—Tenías a Akaashi.

—Me sentía solo -volvió a repetir y Oikawa al fin soltó las lágrimas que tanto había guardado. Lo entendía, mas no lo aceptaba.

Pasaron quince minutos entre quemar las cartas, pausas largas que hacía Oikawa para limpiar una lágrima traicionera y Bokuto haciendo comentarios del cómo había decorado el lugar que él antiguamente había ocupado junto con Keiji. Solo quedaba una carta y Koutarou casi ya no se percibía; era una escena surreal, etérea. Ya no quedaba más que hacer; únicamente aceptar la decisión de Oikawa y por supuesto, él no se la iba a negar. Solo le quedaba despedirse.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Tooru. Me alegro que hayas sido tú el que haya encontrado mis cartas.

—No sé qué fue más idiota, escribir unas cartas para que las leyera un desconocido o alguien se haya tomado la molestia de leerlas y que le afectaran tanto —Oikawa le sonrió y Bokuto quedó encantado con esa imagen que le estaba regalando el castaño.

—No creo que hayan sido idiotas esas personas, creo que fue una casualidad muy bella, hay muy pocas de ellas —Tooru negó con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de Koutarou, al mismo tiempo que quemaba la última carta.

—Adiós, Tooru.

—Adiós… Koutarou.

Bokuto se puso feliz de escuchar su nombre, que sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes.

Fue la última imagen que Oikawa tuvo de Koutarou. La ilusión que creó su mente se esfumó.

Bokuto Koutarou finamente, se había ido.

* * *

**[1]_Querido Desconocido_ es un fanfic de Japiera y ChieroCurissu. Muy bueno. Y "chico Kawaii"... creo que todo amante del BokuOi debe reconocer ya este sobrenombre tan lindo; pero por si las moscas, hace referencia al fic llamado _Glitter Freezer _de Weise.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Este fic no debería de existir, porque no tiene sentido y porque este no es el final de una historia que imaginé hace varios días. No me gusta lo que escribí por el simple hecho de que, a mi parecer, no encaja con la personalidad de Oikawa (¿o sí?). Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en este final y necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema. Así que aquí está. Como dije, no tiene sentido.**

**Algún día espero escribir todas esas cartas y el digno final que se merece Tooru.**

**Se despide, Aly Zakki.**


End file.
